In a current design, an audio device comprises an analog audio signal interface and a digital audio signal interface. The audio device receives analog audio signals via the analog audio signal interface and receives digital audio signals via the digital audio signal interface. It is challenging to design an interface that receives the analog audio signals and the digital audio signals.